A Happy Ending
by domina tempore
Summary: A little oneshot where Stark comes back after "Show Me the Mummy". AU. A present for my sister.


_Author's Note: I wrote this as an Easter present for my little sister after we watched the season three episode "Show Me the Mummy", because she really wanted Alli and Nathan to have a happy ending. So this is AU, and I doubt that even in the Eureka universe this idea is possible, but a girl can dream, can't she?_

------------

Jack thought long and hard about the logic diamond that Stark had had made for Allison. He didn't know everything in the message that he had left in it--- Alli wouldn't tell him much--- but she had mentioned something about Stark "imprinting" parts of himself onto the crystal. And for whatever reason, despite the fact that he and Stark were rivals, that part stuck in his brain as a potential way to bring him back. And then it hit him...

"Do you think that Starkcould have stayed stuck in that day?" Henry looked up from the device that he was working on to see Jack standing there, wide-eyed and breathless and looking like he'd just found a cure for the common cold.

"Whoa, slow down. What did you say?"

"The time-loop thing; the one that we were stuck in on Alli's wedding day that Stark destroyed; do you think that maybe he'd not dead, just stuck in that day?" Henry blinked, and Jack could practically see the cold-fusion reactor in Henry's brain kicking in. And while he found it mildly disturbing that after living in Eureka for so long he imagines a cold-fusion reactor instead of gears turning, Henry's answer was ultimately more important.

"I suppose that _theoretically_ it could be possibe," he said finallly. "Not a time-loop persay; but to be stuck in that day forever? Maybe."

"Great, that's great-"

"But even if he is still alive there, there's nothing that we can do about it; we have no connection to that day or to Nathan in it."

"Supposing, hypothetically, that you _did _have some kind of link," Carter proposed. "Could you bring him back then?" Henry shrugged.

"Hypothetically, yes, although it would take some major calculations. But Jack, we don't have any link-"

"Oh yes we do!" he was already out the door.

"Start working on those calculations!" he called back over his shoulder.

------------

"Allison!" she looked up from the picture of Nathan that she'd been staring at, and looked into Jack Carter's wild eyes.

"Carter, not now," but he was undeterred.

"Where's the necklace that Stark gave you; the logic diamond or whatever? she opened her mouth to answer, but he'd already seen it around her neck.

"Oh, good, you're wearing it. Come on," he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the office and through the halls of GD.

"Carter! Where are we going?"

"To save your wedding day!" she was stunned into silence as she tried to figure out what that meant; long enough for them to get to Henry's lab, where he and Fargo were busily working on an odd, bulky device.

"What is that?" Allison asked, finally snapping out of her astonishment.

'"Don't ask, just give me then necklace. Henry, are you ready"

"Almost," he adjusted a few knobs and switches, then held out his hand. "Okay, Allison, I need that crystal."

"No!" she snapped. "This is the only connection that I have to him!"

"Exactly. You may want to put goggles on."

"What are you doing?" she asked as Carter took the necklace and replaced it in her hands with a pair of goggles. He looked like he'd just won the Nobel Prize for her.

"We're bringing Stark back," he handed the necklace to Henry, who plugged it into a slot in the device, and re-adjusted all of the knobs and switches again.

"Here goes nothing!" looking equally as elated as Jack did--- she didn't bother to wonder why the sherriff was trying to bring back his rival--- he pushed a button.

A strange humming, whirring sound fulled the lab, growing louder and louder until the pitch was painful. Suddenly, there was a bright, electric flash, and a shattering sound. For a moment all they could do was try to blink their vision clear. The first thing that Allison saw was shards of crystal shattered across the lab.

"My necklace!" she cries in dismay. But the next thing that she saw was Fargo's eyes grow huge behind his glasses,his mouth hanging wide opened. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw the most impossible thing in the world; it was _him_.

"_Nathan_!" she rushed to him, not even comprehending Jack and Henry's joyful shouts behind her over the fact that it had worked.

"I'll _always_ love you," Nathan said as she fell into his arms; his warm, strong, _real _arms. She squeezed him as tightly as she could, almost afraid that if she didn't hold on he would disappear again, forever this time. She fought back tears of pure joy as he returned her hug.

"I thought that you were dead," she breathed.

"I promised that I'd never leave, didn't I?" Finally, they pulled apart just long enough to look at each other. Henry cleared his throat behind them.

"How about I finish that ceremony?" he asked, pulling out a Velcro patch from his pocket and putting it on his coveralls. "Reverend".

"Do you, Allison Blake and Nathan Stark promise to take each other, to have and to hold, through all trials and dangers, good times and bad; and to love each other with all of your hearts for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nathan said,looking into her eyes with such pure love that she almost wished she could be stuck in this moment forever. She smiled through the happy tears that were staining her face freely now.

"I do," she whispered. For a second they stood frozen there, locked in each others gazes; and then Nathan leaned forward, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, knowing that nothing could ever taste sweeter.

Fin.

------------

_A/N: Leave me a review and tel me how I did, please! :)_


End file.
